Who am Ireally?
by DragonStar2
Summary: What if Kouran, Chichiri's past fiancee didn't really die, but was reborn as Miaka? What will Miaka do..? What will Chichiri do..? Tamahome/Taka is not in this story. Rated R for later content.


Prologue: In my heart.  
  
A/N: Ano.welcome again! It has been quite some time sense I have posted a story, so I'm goin' to post up this new FY fic! Hope you enjoy! ~tries to sneak off~  
  
Chiriko: You forgot the disclaimer. Me: aha.^^().so I did.I do not own Fushigi Yugi and I never will, no matter how much that smarts. Chiriko: ^^()  
  
"Ri Hojoun! Hojoun!" cried a voice some distance from a young man. He turned around to see his beloved Fiancée.  
"Kouran! What are you doing here.?" (A/N: notice the absence of no da? Well, he doesn't start using it 'till later!)  
The young girl with light purple hair and green eyes stopped just short of hugging him. "I wanted to see you, Hojoun. Is that so bad, wanting to see the one I am to marry soon?"  
He smiled. "No, Kouran, it isn't. I'm just surprised you came all the way out here." he waved his hands in gesture to the lightly flowing river. "You never come this far out of the village."  
Kouran smiled and sat down, patting the rock beside her. "I know, but Hiko (A/N: I really don't know how to spell his name.) said that you would be out here all day, catching fish for your family."  
He sat down beside her, looking at her from the corner of one of his eyes while casually casting a line into the river. He, Hiko and Kouran grew up together. He and Hiko were 18 years old and Kouran was 17. He had surprised himself when he purposed to Kouran, but he was even more surprised when she gladly agreed. He smiled warmly. "You remember my Sister, Kizuna, right?"  
Kouran looked at him, her eyes going wide. His sister Kizuna looked every bit the same as he did. She had long, powder blue hair with bangs that didn't lay down at anytime. She also had his eye color too. Light brown, sort of mahogany. "Yes, I remember Kizuna. How could I forget, she is so boisterous. Not like you, in the personality department."  
He grinned widely, that was indeed his sister. A ten year old with the attention span of a fly."She has taken an injury. She twisted her ankle while climbing the trees."  
"Oh! Your pour sister.so your catching fish for your families dinner? But what is Hiko doing?" She was very confused with that. She knew that Hiko was very good with herbs and poultices but.he was usually with Hojoun.  
"Hmm, oh, Hiko? He is bandaging Kizuna's ankle, and trying to tell her not to go outside for a while. Not that that will do any good. She'll listen for two minutes and then disappear as soon as his back is turned. He'll be coming here after that, though, so don't worry!" Hiko was the very best at many things, including poultices, but he needed to lighten up a little.  
Kouran wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her pale, heart shaped face on her knees. "Hojoun.? Do you think, after we marry.do you think we could move to the capitol of Hokkan?"  
He looked at her, studying her face, trying to see what had brought that up. He knew that she wanted to see the capitol of Hokkan, but to move there.? "Why would you want that.?"  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "I want to move there because I think it would be best.I just have a feeling about it, that's all."  
The capitol of Hokkan, where the emperor Seihitai ruled. The youngest man, he was still nothing but a child. He thought about it for a long time while staring at the water. Something pulled at his memory though.no, not his memory, his fishing line. He snapped back to reality and tugged at the line, bringing it in, slowly but carefully. Kouran was jumping up and down, obviously excited that he had finally caught something.  
He managed after several minutes of tugging to pull the large fish onto the boulder. "Oh.this'll be perfect."  
"Hojoun." he looked up. Kouran's eyes were sparkling with happiness and her face was glowing. He suddenly felt proud of his catch. "Hojoun, if you want, I can bring that to your family.and you can catch a few more!"  
He smiled warmly, "Okay. I'll be back in the village in a couple hours, alright?" She simply nodded, gathered up the shimmery fish and trotted off.  
  
A young girl carefully poked her head out of a door and took a look around. Long powder blue hair framing a face with a youthful glow to it looked about quickly. Light mahogany brown eyes took in her surroundings and took on a fairly gleeful sheen when she realized that there was no one there to stop her leaving. Crouching down she slipped from the house and made a bee line for the nearest tree thicket.  
"Hold it right there, young Kizuna!"  
She halted and stood upright. "H-Hiko.I thought you went to meet my brother?" She turned around and brushed her ever annoying bangs out of her eyes.  
Hiko strode up to the child and looked down at her. She only came up to his waist, but she was a conniving little child. Worse then the boys, sometimes. "Yes, I was, but I remembered a little piece of advice your brother gave me. "Never leave her be after you have given her a command. She'll listen for a few moments and then, as soon as she is sure you are gone, she will leave." So I hid behind that tree by your house to see if you would really do as your brother had said."  
Kizuna sighed and rolled her eyes. Her brother was such a pain to her. Sure, he cared for her, but sometimes enough is enough. "I'm old enough to-" she used this tactic many times, and it normally worked.  
Hiko simply patted her on the head, picked her up by the waist, tucked her under his arm and walked back to her house.  
She squealed in surprise as well as in protest. "Heeeeey!!"  
"Kizuna, you are merely ten years old. You are not old enough to wander through the woods alone. And besides, our weather predictor (A/N: do they really have a person who does that in this time period.? If they don't, oh well, they do now.) says that she feels that some strong rain storms will be coming in." He was nearly at her house now.  
Kizuna frowned. "That doesn't mean anything! Storms come and they go, I've never been caught in a storm before."she cut off as she saw a purple haired woman run into the village. "Kouran!"  
Hiko paused and slowly craned his neck to see if Kizuna had really seen Kouran, or if she was joking. However, Kouran was indeed running towards them, and with something in her arms, to boot. "Kouran, what have you got there.?"  
She stopped in front of them, a faint sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead and cheeks. "Hojoun caught this fish! I offered to bring it back to the village for his family." She caught a wiggling movement and looked down. "Why do you have Kizuna.like that?"  
Hiko laughed at Kouran's puzzled face. "Kizuna was trying to leave the house after I wrapped her ankle. I caught her and now I am bringing her back."  
Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, I might as well go with you."  
Kizuna was no longer struggling to get loose and was now trying to gather Kouran's attention. "Kouran! Kouran!!"  
"Kizuna. What do you want?" Kouran's voice was so sweet and Kizuna loved listening to it.  
"Kouran, when you an' my brother get married, are you gonna have babies right away?" she asked innocently.  
Kouran and Hiko both halted, their faces slowly becoming red with a blush. "H-how does she kn-know about stuff like that.?"  
Hiko looked down at the ten year old girl; the ten year old mature girl. "She's smart."  
Kizuna watched the exchange with interest and took that opportunity to escape. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran. She knew where she was goin'.  
"Oh! Hey! Kizuna, get back here!" Hiko shouted. "I'm sorry, Kouran, I have to go get her, she's very fast." he said in a hurried whisper before darting off.  
Kouran laughed a tinkling bell sounding laugh before proceeding to go to Kizuna and Hojoun's house.  
  
Kizuna raced through the trees dodging fallen branches and staying well enough ahead of Hiko's voice. She had to get to her brother, and quickly. Ignoring the pain in her left ankle she jumped over a stump and came in sight of the river. As well as Hojoun's back. She stopped and smelled the air around her. The smell was musty and delicious, it was the perfect scent. Creeping silently forward she approached Hojoun's back. She crouched there, right behind him and then smacked him atop the head, alerting him to her presence.  
Hojoun's head went forward and then tilted towards her. "Hello, Kizuna. I thought that Hiko was caring for your ankle."  
Kizuna grinned, but before she had a chance to speak she was hoisted up into the air again. "She was, but the little brat got away from me." Said Hiko's voice.  
Kizuna watched her brother stand and stretch. "Kizuna, why do you always disobey orders and rules? One of these days you might become seriously injured, or take ill, and no one would ever know. We would all be devastated if you were to leave this world without living your life." His voice was soft, but it held a hint of sadness to it. Kizuna lowered her eyes and murmured, "Gomen nasai.Onee-chan. (A/N: Is that brother or sister.I know that Otaa-san and Okaa-san in mother and father and the Onii- chan and Onee-chan are either brother of sister.)  
"It's okay for now, but, Kizuna, you must really start to listen, okay.?"  
"H-hai."  
"Alright, Hiko, why don't we return to the village and cook up some nice fish!"  
  
A/N: How do you like thus far? I thought it was pretty good. For those who have read the summery I'm sure you are pretty confused by it. I have it planned that Kouran, seeing as to how Hojoun never found her body, really disappears into Miaka's world and is reborn as Miaka. Kizuna, too, is reborn as a new char. But.this is going to be a Miaka/Kouran and Chichiri fic.so please, no flames! ~begs~ 


End file.
